Traditional methods of data analysis have long been used to detect intrusive behavior in a technology environment. This often includes identifying instances or incidents involving repeated transgressions using same or similar methods. Typically, every organization has multiple independent departments that work together towards a common goal of the organization. Each department integrates its technological infrastructure with intrusion detection systems that are capable of identifying potential intrusive behavior associated with that department. However, in an organization where data is shared and utilized across these departments, there is a need for a system to identify